Me and Miss Jones
by Pups Paws
Summary: The Doctor comes back to visit her every night without fail. For both their sakes. Inspired by Michael Buble's Me and Mrs Jones. Ten/Martha. You know the drill


**Yep, I know what ur thinking...yet _another_ Ten/Martha fic.  
Well...all I can say is...YES IT IS!!  
I'm never going to get over how well they go together.  
Anyway, this fic was inspired by a FanMix I found and particularly one song on it.  
Me and Mrs Jones by Michael Buble.  
Maybe you don't like him, myabe you do, but this isn't about what music you like.  
This is just inspired by that song.  
Hope you like it, and to those who follow me closely and are as much in support of Ten/Martha as I am, I LOVE YOU!!  
Big Cyberhugs to whoever reviews!!  
By the way, it's not in first person.  
Another by the way...she broke up with Tom...not that I don't like him, just I like the Doctor better!**

* * *

**Me and Miss Jones**

The snow fell steadily from the sky, twirling and dancing in the eddying blasts of the ice cold wind.

Being 6:30 at night in the middle of the winter, in the heart of London; most people were rugged up by the fire or the heater, clutching a cup of coffee or tea with a contented smile of their face.

Outside, on the darkened street below, walked a solitary figure, shoulders hunched, hands stuffed in their armpits, a long tan overcoat flicking out behind them, trying to dance along like the snow in the wind.

His wild hair capped with flecks of white, tall and thin, wearing a sharp blue suit with Red Converse All Stars upon his feet.

He passed the windows of a café; the golden light from inside spilling out onto the pavement, before he removed a hand to push open the glass door and slip inside.

As the door snapped shut behind him, he stamped his feet impatiently and ran a hand through his unruly shock of brown hair before sighing.

Quickly, his eyes darted around the small café, deep brown and widened with something close to a child looking for a toy.

His eyes finished roving and a smile spread across his young, handsome face; obviously pleased to have found what he'd been so eager to find.

Then, he set off across the black and white tiled floor, at a slow saunter, almost showing off.

He stopped before a small curved booth, in the corner of the room, the seat made of over stuffed, cushy, black leather with a circular metal table before it.

A woman sat at the table, grinning up at the man.

She was no older than 25, with a darkish shade of skin, wildly bright eyes and black hair that was drawn up into a spiky pony tail that was peeking just over the top of her head.

A red leather jacket hugged her figure, coupled with a pair of regular blue jeans and some inconspicuous boots.

Her hands were spread out on the table, showing off a ring around her middle finger, made of twisted silver bands and a single diamond set in the centre, shining in the artificial light.

"Martha Jones" the young man said, in a youthful voice, higher pitched than one would expect for a man of such age which was perhaps barely 30, if not younger and with a slight Estuary English accent.

"Doctor" the-so-called Martha Jones replied, her own voice sweet and dulcet, with an obvious English accent.

For a moment, they continued to gaze at each other, the man grinning wildly and the woman smiling almost shyly.

After what must have been a minute or a little more; Martha Jones moved around in the seat, making room for the Doctor to sit as an unasked invitation was sent.

With a gracious smile; he shrugged off the long tan overcoat and hung it across the small shelf connecting the seat to the corner, before accepting the invitation by sitting down beside Martha Jones.

His own hands he laid flat upon the table top, long slender fingers reaching out over the metal, next to Martha's smaller hands.

To anyone watching, it seemed clear that they had done this many times before; from the fond glances by the staff in their direction, it was reasonable to conclude that they were regulars.

Even from the way they sat by each other, a feeling of comfort and closeness seemed to emanate from them.

The Doctor ducked his head slightly, clearing his throat as he inspected his hands on the table top.

"S'good to see you" he mumbled, almost shyly, still avoiding any sort of eye contact with the woman next to him.

Her smile widened and the light in her eyes danced almost. She was obviously pleased.

"But you saw me yesterday…and the day before that and the day before that" Martha reasoned, lowering her head to try and see the Doctor's expression.

He cast a shifty glance at her, but did not look up.

Instead, his left hand covered hers, long fingers wrapping around her palm as he sought the warmth and physical connection.

"…Still good to see you though" he maintained quietly.

Martha laughed lightly; similar to the sound of a small bird singing.

Her own fingers returning the Doctor's gesture to the best of their ability.

* * *

Squeezing slightly, her gaze shifted to the large window out onto the street where she watched the snow twist with the wind, blowing up the powdery substance into a frenetic dance of hyperactivity in the darkened night.

For the first time that evening, she found herself glad to be indoors, inside the small café, in the warm interior, listening to the quiet chattering of the people around her, smelling the aromas of the coffees being made and the warm hearty meals being prepared for the customers; not to mention the feeling of the Doctor's coolish palm pressed against her own.

"It's getting colder…every night" the soft voice from the being next to her, broke Martha's day dream.

Slowly, she turned to find him also gazing outside, his eyes bright with a deep sense of happiness, but his face totally emotionless.

Martha liked to think that his deep happiness came from thee nightly meetings, from him being able to sit and talk with her, share a meal, and enjoy her company.

Not that she knew this for sure, but she liked to think that she had that special job, that she could make him happy just with her presence.

His brown eyes flickered to her for a second, deep and warm as a quick smile of affection flashed across his lips, before he continued to gaze out into the night with that emotionless mask over his features.

Martha smiled coyly, quickly turning to the waiter named Courtney, who was walking past.

With a simple nod, Courtney bustled away to order their usual meals of bacon, eggs, chips, tomatoes and two coffees.

She then removed her hand from the Doctor's to loop her arm around his chest to cling to him.

Gently, she rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she breathed in his familiar scent of cinnamon, along with some strange smell that always escaped her.

Like she did most nights, she pondered how his scent mimicked his personality.

Spicy but sweet at the same time, but there was also something about him that was mysterious but comforting in that familiar way.

Above her, she heard his murmur something, before she felt the weight of his head rested upon hers.

His body twisted towards her, so she could rest her head under his, and listen to his hearts.

His chest expanded as he breathed deeply, undoubtedly, taking in her scent.

"Are you on grave shift tonight?" the Doctor asked, his voice soft and husky as he contented himself with her smell.

It stung her to know that she was, that she had a limited amount of time with him that night.

Perhaps a little over an hour with him, rather than their usual three or four.

"Yeah" she breathed sadly, pressing her head a little further into his body.

From deep inside him, she heard a little rumble of laughter, but she knew that it held absolutely no humour or mirth as if was probably intended to have.

Silence descended between the two of them, Martha simply listened to the comforting beats of the Doctor's dual hearts.

* * *

She smelt of peaches and some sort of floral shampoo; such a familiar and calming smell.

It was always like this whenever he walked in for the first time, they always were quiet and they always held onto each other.

Why?

The Doctor wasn't sure why Martha did it, but he knew why he did it.

Because he was lonely.

He was only able to see Martha once every day, and this was that time. He wasn't going to sit there and force small talk without actually holding her.

He loved her, he couldn't deny it.

But he couldn't say it, because he knew that she had moved on.

Or well it seemed that she had moved on.

He could remember Tom very clearly, he could remember the time when they were together, he could remember the way he felt when Donna had told him straight out that she was engaged. His stomach had bottomed out and he had felt his hearts crack.

Before that, he'd been adamant about not having feelings for the small humans that he owed his life to.

But in that moment, seeing her so happy, showing off that ring to Donna; he'd felt as if he'd just lost Rose again.

Thankfully he was able to keep any sort of painful emotion from leaking onto his face.

Yet it had been one of the more painful parts of his life.

Unconsciously he was squeezed her a little tighter, breathed a little deeper.

As he raised his eyes to check to café, he saw Dean walking by.

Dean was a cook in the kitchen, who regularly walked through the dining area, checking on the people and making sure that everything was alright.

The Doctor and Dean were on speaking terms and as soon as they locked eyes, Dean smiled and raised his eyes brows, obviously gesturing to Martha and her snuggled up against him.

The Time Lord simply rolled his eyes and grinned back.

As the cook walked by the jukebox, he pointed to it.

The entire café knew about the Doctor and Martha and they were eager to make it as easy as they could for them, knowing that they were never able to spend too long together, and that the Doctor was infatuated with the girl.

With a small nod, Dean grinned and turned to the jukebox.

"Doctor?" Martha's small voice broke him from watching the cook in a curious manner, wondering what he might be planning on doing.

Instead of answering with words, he tilted his head in a manner which conveyed the meaning that he was listening to her every word.

"One day…when I get leave…we should go somewhere." She sighed softly, speaking in a dreamy manner.

Despite her obviously simply talking, his eyes widened slightly at the thought of going somewhere with her, other than the small café. Not that there was anything wrong with the café; the Doctor merely wished that he could take Martha somewhere, anywhere, where he could run away with her for a few days and not have to bother with the time constraints placed on them by their individual lives and realities.

"If you want…where would you like to go?" he asked, careful to use the same tone she did, not to seem too eager to get away with her.

For a few moments, she was silent.

"I don't know…somewhere in the TARDIS…somewhere quiet…somewhere nature-y" Martha mumbled.

"Nature-y?" The Doctor queried playfully.

"I want to be able to smell that green smell…that fresh smell…like…somewhere near by the ocean and a forest…somewhere…nice. So we can watch the sunset and lay down there and wait for all the stars to come out…and you can tell me about the names and the constellations…like back on Monoco 7" she said.

She was just talking, there was nothing that he could or should get his hopes up about.

But he couldn't help but smile into her hair at the thought of her stepping back over the threshold of the TARDIS again, knowing that she wasn't there to break his hearts again.

"My, my Martha Jones…you've become quite a romantic tragic haven't you…been reading too many of those trashy little novels have you?" he quipped lightly.

Beneath him, she laughed but neglected to respond to his comment. Not that she needed to.

Just as they lapsed into silence, the jukebox struck up a chord, a low quiet note, which fell into another, which led into another.

Soon, a low sweet song was playing, a soothing melody that floated through the air.

The Doctor looked up to see Dean disappearing back into the kitchen.

"Oh…listen to that…that's ironic" Martha said.

Her head lifted from underneath his and turned toward the squat machine that was playing the music.

"What is?" he asked politely.

"…At the moment…I quiet like this song…I'd go so far as to say that its my favourite." She said.

Instantly the Doctor turned his head toward the kitchen, smiling. That Dean really knew what to do at the right time.

Already he planned on taking a trip into the kitchen after she had left him, just so he could thank Dean for doing this.

Martha turned her young head and looked up at him, smiling slightly.

"I dunno what you did…" she began.

"Me?!" He feigned innocence as best as he could, staring at her wide eyes, with the best impression of shock he could muster.

"Yes you…you big stupid alien…I dunno how you did it…and don't think I don't know you and Dean, of course I do. But…you are a perceptive Time Lord…I didn't even mention the fact that I liked this song." Martha said, jabbing him in the chest with her free finger.

In the small moment, with her staring up at him, her eyes glittering brightly, her lips pulled into a tiny, accusing smile; the Doctor swallowed hard.

He was tempted to just press his lips to hers; she was just so beautiful.

But all he could bring himself to do was to stare at her, his own eyes wide and his head pulled back slightly.

Martha however seemed unaware of any sort of tension, she laughed at him, before snuggling up against him again.

The song filled the silence, mixing with the noise of humans talking in hardly audible tones, laughing softly, speaking with intensity.

It all added to the humanity of these species.

The way that they thought the smallest things in the universe such as relationships were important.

It was a funny thought to realise that he was joining in with this time honoured tradition of chasing after a girl.

Thankfully, he was dug from his problematic situation by the arrival of their meals.

"Great! Thanks for that, Courtney" Martha said, releasing the Doctor from her hold, much to his disappointment.

Without really thinking, he grabbed her hand in his and squeezed.

It caused her to break from the little conversation that she was having with Courtney, the waitress to stare at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her eyes wide with a hint of concern.

He mustered a smile in response, to both the women and nodded slightly; so Martha turned back to Courtney.

Sometimes, he couldn't let her go, even for a second without seriously panicking.

It was getting to be a problem.

* * *

Dinner with the Doctor was just as good as every other night; laughing and talking and eating the good warm food the kitchen had given them.

Now, after it; Martha spent her last ten minutes, curled right up against him; hoping that she would get a call from the hospital saying that she didn't have to come in.

Neither of them said anything, they both were hoping that something would come up, meaning that they could stay together.

She gazed blankly out the window, watching the lazy flecks of white thickening.

Frost was starting to creep up the glass, making the outside look hazy. It must have been bitterly cold outside, and if the hospital's heating systems were on the blink in the lounge, it meant she was in for a longer night that she usually would have had.

It was at times like these, Martha was tempted to ask for a change to her roster; but she knew that as soon as she left the Doctor's arms and was out of his sight and he was out of hers, she would be able to work quite well.

The worst part was always letting go.

No matter what happened, it almost broke her heart to see the fragile look in his eyes when she backed away.

"Gotta go soon?" The Doctor asked, knowing the answer.

Taking a deep breath, she looked up at him.

"Yeah" she sighed, then returned to gazing out the window.

A dark shadow of a person passed by, blocking out the light for a moment and then a car rumbled past, headlights glaring, the engine growling throatily in the cold.

She wished that she had brought her car and not decided to walk.

"What are you going to do?" Martha asked, idly wondering how far the TARDIS was from the café.

"Probably just head back into the Time Vortex…mill around a little while…check for trouble and then come back to see you" he said, a little listlessly.

Slowly, Martha shifted her gaze to the clock that hung on the wall behind the counter, bracing herself for what she was about to see.

And sure enough.

Two minutes to go; it was time to start her good bye.

"…I'd better get going…" Martha sighed sadly, pulling her arm away from the Doctor and sitting up properly.

As usual, the Doctor was quiet, his eyes glistening and his lips set in a determined straight line; obviously hurting.

Her own heart tore slightly at the look of desolation that he gave her as she stood up, stretching her legs and her arms.

Behind her, she heard a few mumbles from Courtney and Dean who always came to see them go.

With a false smile, Martha turned to him; internally wincing at how lost he looked on his own.

He really did need someone to hold his hand, somehow to make him feel better.

"Coming to see me off?" Martha asked, leaning down to pick up her bag.

"Course" The Doctor said, standing up quickly.

He grabbed his long, tan over coat from behind him and hastily shrugged it back one before following her.

Together they walked over to the counter, and paid for the meals.

Both said farewell to Courtney and Dean before they approached the door.

The warmth was already fading as they stopped before it; the Doctor grabbed the handle and pulled it open.

A gust of cold air hit her, and she shivered.

Of course she'd known it was going to be cold, but this was cold on a whole new level.

Taking a deep breath, Martha left the warm little café, and stepped out into the snow ridden world.

The darkness was thick and heavy almost, and Martha instantly wished she was back inside, in the warmth, where it was light and the atmosphere was not as oppressive as it was out in the dark.

Brushing aside her wishful thoughts, she turned back to the Time Lord who was standing obediently behind her, his hands shoved deeply into the pockets of his overcoat.

"Thankyou so much for tonight" she said softly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and squeezing him tightly.

His long arms snaked around her waist and lifted her up to his level, pressing his face against her neck.

"My pleasure" he murmured quietly as he clung to her.

Slowly, he let her down, and she pulled back from him, struggling against the urge to cry.

His tiny, fragile smile didn't help her to build any sort of strength.

"…So…tomorrow then?" she asked.

The Doctor nodded vehemently before she'd even finished the question.

She blew out a breath, trying to stretch the time with his as far as she could, but it was no use.

Her obligations were demanding her attention and she needed to heed them.

"Right then…bye" she said, and took a step away.

Half of her wished that the Doctor would follow her, that same half wished that he would sweep her off her feet and spirit her away to the TARDIS, shut the doors behind them and take her far, far away from her normal life.

But he remained where he was, like a kicked puppy, hands in pockets, head dipped slightly as he stared at her with those big brown eyes.

It was so hard to tear herself away from him like that, but Martha drew from her inner strength.

Swallowing hard, she turned away and started walking.

The urge to look back at the lonely alien was shredding her heart and she struggled not to cry; but she reminded herself that it was like this every night.

Tonight was no different.

Just as she was starting to feel a little better, and just as she was beginning to think about the night ahead, rather than what was behind her, The Doctor was suddenly blocking her path.

"Wait." He said, standing tall in the snowy darkness.

For a moment, Martha was shocked into silence, wondering how on earth he was able to move so fast.

"D-Doctor , I can't stay. I have got to get to work" Martha said, stumbling on his name.

He nodded, edging closer to her, still with that kicked puppy look about him.

"I know…but…I wanted to…uh…well…forget it" he said.

But instead of walking away and bidding her a good night, he gently took hold of her head, and swiftly brought his lips to hers.

Time; Martha was absolutely sure of it; froze.

Everything halted, and it was only them two that were free to move in the entire world.

She was shocked at the way he was acting so suddenly, no longer was there any hint of some sort of nervousness, he was leading her.

By the time Martha had recovered from the shock of it all, and she was able to kiss him back, he'd taken complete possession of her mouth with his own.

It didn't last nearly as long as she had hoped, as before she knew it, he was pulling away.

Despite herself, she whimpered, wishing that he hadn't let her go.

His fingers danced lightly across her cheek, and she felt him press his cheek to hers for a moment.

"Have a good night Miss Jones." He whispered, then lowers his voice further still, almost as if he's telling her something that would make the universe implode if someone else heard her.

"I love you" he breathed; and then he was gone.

Behind her, she heard his hurried footsteps on the pavement but she couldn't turn around.

Her lips were still tingling from the Doctor's sudden kiss and she could still taste him.

He'd long since disappeared around the corner and was probably half way back to the TARDIS by the time Martha opened her eyes and smiled dreamily.

"I love you too" she whispered to the night air, and began to walk.

That smile of shocked amusement wouldn't come off for the rest of the night; and whenever her friends asked her what the matter was, she played mum.

Her mind was hardly on her job that night; she was too busy looking forward to the Doctor's next visit, and repaying him for his…generosity.

* * *

**There you go!  
I remember reading somewhere...someone was going on about Martha being kissed once by the Doctor and falling in love with him.  
Whoever it was...said she was just probably easy...  
If you ask me, my response to that comment.  
I woulda done the same thing.  
A guy THAT good looking kissed you for no apparent reason (At the time)  
Raise ur hands if you woulda fallen in love with him too.  
Hell...he's never kissed me and I STILL love him!!  
Anyway...moving on. Review and all that. By the way...any certain requests for something Ten/Martha?  
Cause I'm a little embarrassed to admit that I'm running outta material.  
You don't want me to stop writing Ten/martha do ya? **


End file.
